


the valley

by orphan_account



Series: the frat boys in the club are LAME (a bfu frat/college au) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, bottom shane, kinda pwp??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I just don’t want to push, or make you feel like you have to?”“Ryan, trust me, you could not make me do anything I didn’t want to do.”





	the valley

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is basically just smut? but it's shane's first time bottoming with ryan so it is kind of a special occasion in this au...
> 
> but if this isn't your kinda thing, don't worry! there is way more to this au than just smut, so keep an eye out for more!

Things feel almost too intimate right now, and Shane is starting to get that kind of embarrassment that only comes with him feeling as exposed and vulnerable as he does right now—just like how it was the first night.

“Have you ever fingered yourself before?” Ryan asks, panting as he grinds his clothed erection against Shane’s.

Shane gasps loudly before saying, “thinking about you, yeah.”

“Fuck _me_ ,” Ryan sighs as he finds that perfect point of sweet, delicious friction against Shane.

“I think this is turning out to be the other way around, actually,” Shane amends and Ryan tolls his eyes at him.

“You’re a cocky son of a bitch, you know that?”

And Shane wants to make a sly remark about the correlation between the word ‘cocky’ and their current predicament, but he refrains.

“I want to be inside you so bad, Shane,” Ryan says, and Shane shudders at the way Ryan says his name.

It’s then that Shane seems to understand the momentum of this whole situation. He’s allowing Ryan to have him like this, and that thought is kind of cheesy yet slightly terrifying. He tries to ignore that faint sense of irrational panic and instead tries to focus more on the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. The way his stomach is in knots right now.

Shane feels like he could melt into this, that sooner or later he will turn into this puddle of boiling need and want. Shane can’t think straight right now but, something like that, yeah?

Ryan leans his head against Shane’s shoulder, and Shane gets a whiff of Ryan’s floral scented shampoo.

Ryan's mouth moves to Shane’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his already bruised and bitten skin. Ryan can be so fucking ruthless when it comes to hickeys. Shane moans as Ryan licks up his neck and presses one last, soft kiss to just behind his ear before moving down.

Ryan is placing more kisses along the length of Shane’s body as he moves lower and lower. Shane holds his breath as Ryan moves to that place oh-so-familiar to his fingers, and presses a kiss there. Shane jerks and Ryan hums calmly like he isn’t doing anything dirty at all.

Ryan’s tongue swipes over Shane’s hole, and if Shane thought he was holding himself together before, he definitely is not now. Shane grips the sheets hard as Ryan spreads Shane’s cheeks apart, moaning into it as he lathes his tongue over Shane over and over again. Then, _then_ … he does this thing where he pushes his tongue inside, and Shane cries out loudly.

Shane muffles a loud, but appropriate moan into his arm. Shane bites down to keep from making too much noise—because if Steven walks in on them again because Ryan forgot to lock the door, Shane will actually start putting a sock on the door handle or something.

But Shane’s anger about that situation is ceased as Ryan’s tongue licks hot and wet stripes along Shane’s hole. Shane balls up the sheets in his other hand and Ryan groans. Shane really, really doesn’t want him to stop, but Ryan pulls away eventually anyway.

Shane clutches at the edge of the mattress as Ryan digs his fingers into Shane’s thigh teasingly.

“I swear to fucking god, Ryan,” Shane says in a strangled voice, and he can faintly hear Ryan snicker.

“So needy,” Ryan says, and Shane glares at the ceiling.

“Just fuck me already,” Shane mutters, and Ryan is now kneeling at the edge of the bed instead of lying down.

“What was that? I’m sorry I must not have heard you,” Ryan asks, giving Shane this torturous but playful look.

“Fuck me, you dick!” Shane shouts, and Ryan laughs.

“Aw, you have such a way with words, Madej,” Ryan croons, and Shane wants to scream.

Shane is about ready to get out of bed and walk out of the room, even though he’s still naked. Who cares, though, right? It’s a frat house so surely it’s happened before.

But now Ryan has stopped with the snarky comments, and he’s up to the head of the bed again, leaning down to give Shane a sickly sweet kiss. Shane moves his hands from the sheets up to Ryan’s hair and gives a gentle tug. Ryan moans into Shane’s mouth as he keeps brushing his fingers and tugging at Ryan’s hair.

“This is still okay, right? I don’t wanna like—” Ryan starts.

“It’s fine, Ryan, I wouldn’t have said ‘fuck me’ if I didn’t mean it.”

“I just don’t want to push, or make you feel like you have to?” Ryan says, sounding all guilty and his face is flushed.

Shane grabs Ryan’s face on either side, bringing him down and saying, “Ryan, trust me, you could not make me do anything I didn’t want to do.”

Ryan rolls his eyes at that but smiles down at Shane anyway.

“So, then… are you going to fuck me or not?” Shane asks, and Ryan huffs.

“Not if you keep being so pushy,” Ryan says, and Shane tugs on Ryan’s hair again, earning him a soft groan from Ryan.

“Precisely,” Shane says pointedly.

Ryan makes a sound that is bordering on a growl, and then he is moving back down the bed. Ryan has a surprisingly spacious bed considering how small his room actually is.

Now is not the time to be thinking about the logistics of how Steven and Ryan managed to move this large mattress into Ryan’s room because Ryan is slipping a finger inside of Shane. It takes a whole lot of willpower not to shout.

It has been a long fucking time since Shane has been fucked, and won’t at all be surprised by any type of burning sensation from the stretch when it comes. But if he's honest here, that’s actually one of the things he likes about it—thighs shaking at the thought of Ryan being buried inside him.

“More, please god, _more_ ,” Shane whimpers, and Ryan eagerly slips a second finger inside of him.

Ryan is making these obscene scissoring motions, and Shane puts his arm back up to his mouth to muffle any sounds that might attract any unwanted attrition from Ryan’s frat-mates or whatever you call them. Shane laughs at the word frat-mates, and Ryan stops.

“I’m sorry—no—I’m ready, please,” Shane says, and Ryan’s fingers slip out of him.

Shane whimpers at the loss of contact, but Ryan is apparently going to take his time with this. Even though he’s already reaching for where they stow away a box of condoms and a bottle of lube under the bed, Ryan is careful and cautious. He’s an over-thinker—which can be endearing but also frustrating at times.

Ryan moves back to Shane, and asks, “you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Shane chants and Ryan laughs nervously.

“Where’d all your confidence go, mister ‘I want to be inside you so bad?’” Shane teases, trying to break the tension, and Ryan scratches the back of his neck.

“I just don’t want to hurt you, I’m being considerate?” Ryan says hesitantly as he rolls one of the condoms on.

Shane tries to be reassuring, but his eyes are drawn to Ryan’s dick.

“You’re acting like I’ve never had a dick up my ass before, actually, and I take offense to that,” Shane says, and Ryan groans.

Shane decides to take matters into his own hands, to show Ryan that he really does want this. Shane sits up, Ryan looks very confused until Shane is taking the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand. Shane tosses the bottle aside and takes to rubbing his hand over Ryan’s dick. Ryan whines and Shane smiles at him, even though Ryan’s eyes are screwed shut.

“I _want_ this, Ryan, I want you,” Shane whispers into Ryan’s ear.

Ryan gasps as Shane’s thumb brushes over the head of his cock, smearing the bead of pre-come forming.

“Okay, okay,” Ryan gasps, “I get it.”

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road then,” Shane says, falling back against the mattress.

“Dude,” is all Ryan manages to say as Shane spreads his legs.

Shane really wants to laugh at how bro-y Ryan can be, even at times like these, but the way Ryan is looking at him stops him from doing so.

“I’m waiting for you, Ry-an,” Shane sing-songs, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Enough with the theatrics, I know you were a theater kid but jeez,” Ryan mutters, and Shane sucks in a breath as he feels the head of Ryan’s cock against his rim.

Shane barely has time to register anything else, because Ryan is already grabbing Shane’s hips and thrusting into him.

“Oh, mother of _Christ_ ,” Shane cries, and he can hear Ryan’s breath getting heavier and choppier.

Ryan is pushing into Shane steadily, but it burns, holy HELL does it fucking sting. But not in the worst way possible, there’s just enough pleasure in there that Shane can still get off on it.

The intrusion is painful at first, and very reminiscent of his first time, but it dies down into a more vague sense of discomfort. The fluid slide of Ryan’s cock filling him up is enough of a distraction from the burn for Shane, who is letting out little gasps and moans that make Ryan’s hips work faster.

“Has anyone ever told you how good you look like this?” Ryan asks, followed by a moan as he thrusts in deeper.

“Can’t, ah, say that I have ever been told that,” Shane says.

Shane decides to experiment with something, pushing back against Ryan’s cock as he pushes in again, and Ryan groans—just the reaction Shane was looking for. Ryan’s hips start moving faster, harder. Ryan angles himself just to the right a little bit, and he hits that bundle of nerves inside of Shane that makes his toes curl and his thighs shake. Ryan can tell by Shane’s yelp that he’s found exactly what he was looking for, so he hits that spot over and over again.

Shane can’t take it anymore, he reaches down and starts to fist his cock.

“Ryan, Ryan, please,” Shane begs.

“Shane, I—” Ryan says, losing his words and whining as Shane pushes back against him again.

“Come for me,” Shane says softly, and Shane can feel Ryan lose it then.

Ryan’s hips stutter, and Shane’s muscles tighten around him. Ryan is unusually quiet when he comes if you consider how much noise he makes and how much he runs his mouth any other given moment of the day.

The only noise Ryan makes as he comes is a small gasp, and Shane is stroking himself sloppily, trying desperately to get off, but he just can’t seem to reach that point.

“Here, let me just,” Ryan pants, wrapping his hand around Shane’s and guiding Shane’s hand to move faster up and down his cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” Shane says through gritted teeth.

“AH!” Shane shouts, and then he is coming hard.

Ryan is milking the come out of Shane, clearly enjoying himself as he does so.

And this is the dirtiest part of any time they fuck. Ryan leaning down to “clean” him up, and Shane doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone who enjoys the taste of come like Ryan does, but it’s really fucking hot. Fuck.

“Enjoying yourself, big guy?” Ryan asks smugly, and Shane laughs.

Ryan lies down next to Shane and smiles at him.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it too, asshole,” Shane says through a yawn.

“Whatever,” Ryan murmurs, lips still quirked into a grin.

“I meant what I said, you know…” Ryan says.

“About what?” Shane asks, too blissed out to really remember anything from the build-up.

“About how good you look,” Ryan replies shyly.

“Aw, you’re too sweet, Bergara,” Shane coos, and Ryan swats at his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Shane says, nuzzling into Ryan’s side.

Before long, they’re both asleep. Shane’s dreams that night are filled with white picket fences, no college debt, and little Madej-Bergara children running around some yard in suburbia.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading to the end! feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> (title credit goes to miguel on this one hah)


End file.
